


A New Member of the Family

by Sassassin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a talonflame, And guess what the salandit's name is!, Coran is a mudsdale, F/M, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Multi, Nyma is a pokemon trainer, Pokemon Sun and Moon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassassin/pseuds/Sassassin
Summary: Shiro finds an abandoned pokemon egg while he is herding tauros at Paniola Ranch.  He brings it home to Keith so they can hatch and raise the pokemon together.





	

Keith was stirring penne pasta in a large silver pot when he heard the front door open.

“Hey Shiro! Dinner’s almost ready.”

He heard quick thuds of Shiro’s heavy boots on the wooden floor.

“Hmm?” Keith turned from the stove to look at him, and his eyes widened.

“I found it by the water trough when I was herding the tauros this afternoon!” Shiro grinned and held the egg out to Keith. “The baby’s moving around inside. It’s close to hatching!”

Keith put the white plastic pasta spoon on the kitchen counter and reached for the egg. Shiro placed it in his hands, and Keith held it close to his chest. He ran a finger over its cream-colored surface and traced a green spot. It was surprisingly smooth and heavy, like one of the large, water-worn rocks down by the beach near Wela Volcano Park.

Shiro chuckled. “Is this your first time holding an egg?”

Keith smiled and nodded.

Shiro rubbed Keith’s shoulder softly with his silver and black prosthetic right hand, adjusted the brim of his large brown cowboy hat suavely with his left, and kissed him on the cheek. “How about we raise it together?”

Keith laughed and cradled the egg closely to him. He could feel himself blushing, so he looked down at the egg so Shiro wouldn’t see his face. “Yeah, I guess. It needs a family.”

There was a hiss from the stove, and the pasta began to boil over.

Keith scowled. “Shit.“

Shiro dashed to the stove and took the pot off the burner so the water would stop boiling. “It’s fine. You keep the egg warm, and I’ll work on the pasta.” He set the pot back on the burner and tended to the chopped vegetables and onions in the pan next to it. “I’ll call you when it’s done, ok?”

Keith grinned mischievously. “Help me take off my apron first.”

Shiro beckoned for Keith to come over, and he wrapped Keith in his arms. Keith kissed Shiro firmly on the lips while Shiro untied the red straps, and he felt the egg wiggle between them.  
Shiro ruffled Keith’s messy black hair and lifted the red apron’s neck strap over Keith’s head. “I can’t wait to start a family with you.”

Keith snorted. “Are we talking about pokemon or kids?”

Shiro’s eyes widened. “Uh. Um. Well. Uh—“

Keith kissed him playfully on the cheek again. “Let’s hatch the egg first and talk about kids afterwards, ok?” 

Now it was Shiro’s turn to blush. “Ok.”

Suddenly, there was a loud rattling sound behind them as the pasta started to boil over again.

Keith set the egg down on the sofa and wrapped it in blankets while Shiro tended to the pasta.

“How about I set the coffee table in front of the TV? We can eat and keep the egg warm together there.”

“Sounds good!”

***

The egg didn’t hatch during dinner and while they cuddled in front of the TV, so Shiro suggested that they head out to the oricorio park by the Battle Royal Dome.

“Eggs respond well to being with active pokemon,” Shiro told Keith as they walked down the dirt road towards the Paniola General Store with Shiro’s mudsdale, Coran. Keith’s talonflame, Allura, perched on Coran’s back and preened its feathers. Shiro had draped some blankets on Coran’s back to wrap the egg in and have it hatch on so they wouldn’t leave shell pieces behind.

The egg wiggled in Keith’s arms. “Where’s the shortcut you were talking about?”

“There.” Shiro pointed at the water tower between the general store and the tack shop. “There’s an opening in fence behind the tower so the store can receive shipments from the ranch. I take supplies there sometimes, so I have access to it.”

Allura flew off Coran’s back, and Shiro led Coran by the reins to the water tower and to the trees beside it. He unlocked a small gate that spanned between the water tower and tack shop with one of the many keys on his key ring and led Coran through the gate and underneath the trees. Keith lifted some branches so they wouldn’t get in Coran’s way and saw boxes of goods and hay bales behind the water tower.

“Are those for the town’s tauros?”

Shiro nodded. “And for visiting pokemon from the ranch, too.”

There was grass between the opening in the fence and the road, and Keith spotted a pair of eyes gleaming in the growing darkness. 

“Hey Allura, watch the grass for us, ok?” Allura dove down from the sky and landed on a fence post, glaring at the yungoos that was approaching them. The yungoos hissed and slunk away, wary of the fire falcon.

“Didn’t expect to see one of those out here so late,” Shiro frowned. “They’re usually in their burrows by now.”

“It probably smelled the egg.” Keith hugged it tighter to him. “We should get to the park as fast as possible.”

Shiro nodded and led Coran through the opening in the wooden fence and into the grass. Allura launched herself off the fence post and flew to the road sign that marked the short path off Route 6 and to Royal Avenue and the park. She screeched from her new perch, and Keith heard something scuttling besides them. He hurried through the grass and walked quickly across the dirt road to where the street sign was.

“Do we need anything from the pokemon center? Maybe Nurse Joy has some tips or something.”

“I think we’ll be fine,” Shiro called from the other side of the road. Coran whinnied and nodded its large head in agreement. “I packed poké beans and oran berries in my pockets too. If it doesn’t eat them, we can head to the center and see what’s up.”

“Ok.” The egg wiggled again and made some noises. “I think it’s happy about the food.”

Shiro chuckled and walked up to Keith with Coran. Allura dropped from the street sign and perched on Coran’s back again, and they all headed onto Royal Avenue together. The paved road under the avenue archway stopped suddenly at another dirt path, and they followed it in front of the pokemon center and to the park.

“How about that bench by the pokemon center? We can find Nurse Joy quickly if something comes up.”

Shiro nodded, and Allura flew off Coran’s back and alighted on the lamp post behind the park bench. Keith sat down with the egg, and Shiro led Coran to the grassy area where the lamppost stood. Shiro took the blankets off Cornan’s back, and Coran folded his legs and laid down on his side, eager to stretch and relax after a day of hard work helping Shiro herd tauros and pull supply wagons for the ranch. The air was sweet with the smell of pink flowers, which were growing on several bushes. The bushes were set in two concentric rings around a central light in the middle of the park, and a circular dirt path allowed parkgoers to walk to the bushes and take pictures. Although night was falling, a few others were sitting on benches at the edges of the park like where Shiro, Keith, and their pokemon were, enjoying the peaceful view.

Shiro sat beside Keith on the bench and draped a red blanket on Keith’s lap. “In case it starts hatching.”

Keith smiled. “Thanks.”

Coran lifted his head and whickered. Shiro followed Coran’s gaze and saw pink flowers rustling on a bush down the path from them. “An oricorio?”

Keith squinted. “No, I think it’s a butterfree.”

Shiro saw it fly away from the bush in a flash of white wings and pink sparkles after it gathered its nectar. “Maybe we can get a picture of it later.”

The egg made a high-pitched squeak.

“Oh!” Shiro looked at it. Keith felt the pokemon hitting at the egg shell from inside. “Shiro, put my blanket on the ground. It’s not gonna work on my lap.”

Shiro took the blanket off Keith’s lap and hurriedly draped it on the grass in front of the bench that separated it from the circular dirt path. 

“Do we need the other one?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah, would probably be better to have two layers.”

Shiro unfolded the black blanket that he had put beside him on the bench and layered it on top of Keith’s red one. Keith cautiously put the egg on top of the blankets. They stared at the egg while it wiggled and rolled on its side.

Shiro knelt by the egg and started bunching the blankets around one side of it; Keith followed suit. Now the egg could move around in an upright position.

“So that’s why pokemon make nests,” Keith joked.

Shiro laughed nervously.

The egg hopped, and a large crack formed on the side. The pokemon chirped and chittered.  
“Awwwww!” Keith gushed. Shiro hurriedly took out his phone from his black barn jacket and started recording a video. Allura flew to Keith and perched on his shoulder. “We’re going to have a new friend, Allura!” Keith stroked her back, and she nuzzled his hair with her beak. Coran looked over from his positioned in the grass and neighed joyfully.

The pokemon gave a high-pitched squeak and poked a black, scaly nose out from the top of the egg. It wiggled its head, and the top of the egg came off. Slitted lilac purple eyes gazed at them from the ground, and it opened its mouth and squeaked again.

“Oooooh! A Salandit!” Keith sat on both knees next to it, and Allura jumped off his shoulder and onto the grass. “Keep going, little one! You can do it!”

Shiro sat on the bench and continued taking video. He waved at the salandit. “Hi!”

An elderly couple that had been walking together in the park and a young trainer with an Island Challenge amulet on her bag walked over to them. “Look, Ethel! A baby pokemon!” the old man said excitedly. The girl took out her rotom pokedex and started snapping pictures. “Great job!” the rotom commented. “Zoom in a little closer!”

With a final lurch, the salandit burst from its shell and shook its long gray body and tail to get the eggshell off. Flames spurted from markings on its back and from a long red line down its tail, and it flexed the two black spines on the back of its neck. It looked up at Keith and Shiro curiously.

“Hi!” Keith held out a hand for the salandit to sniff. Shiro stopped taking video and did the same. The salandit snuffled at their fingers.

“You’re so cute! You’re so adorable!” Keith gushed, and he pet it on its shoulder and on the side of its neck, right were salandits like to be pet most. The little pokemon closed its eyes and opened its mouth in happiness. Shiro had never handled a salandit before, so he copied what Keith was doing on its other shoulder, with his normal left hand. The salandit opened an eye and chirped curiously at the lamplight glinting off Shiro’s right hand, so Shiro held it out for the pokemon to inspect. Its slitted pupils opened wide, and the salandit sniffed Shiro’s metal fingers cautiously. Satisfied that Shiro’s prosthetic hand was safe, the salandit nuzzled its head against it, and its neck spines flexed again. Shiro guessed that this was a sign of joy and comfort.  
Shiro held out both hands to the salandit. “May I hold you?”

The salandit’s black pupils narrowed as it gauged the distance, and then it leapt into Shiro’s arms. It cuddled against him underneath his open barn jacket and dug its claws into his sweater. 

Shiro laughed. “Awww, Keith! It’s like a little kitten! So warm and pointy!”

The elderly woman, Ethel, walked up to Keith. “Would you all like a picture?”

“Can I take a picture for you too?” The girl with the rotom pokedex asked.

Keith laughed. “Sure! Hey Shiro, picture!”  
Shiro walked in front of the bench with the salandit, and Keith motioned for Allura and Coran to join them. Coran rose from his spot in the grass and ambled over towards the bench on the left side where Shiro was at. Allura perched on the bench to Keith’s right.

“Did you name him yet?” The girl asked.

“Um…” Shiro looked down at the baby salandit and then at Keith. “What should we name it? You know more about these than I do.”

Keith reached is arms out to Shiro. “Can I see it?”

Shiro handed the salandit to him. It squeaked and sniffed the zipper on Keith’s red track jacket. Keith lifted it up and looked under its belly. “Hey, it’s a girl!”

Shiro smiled. “Yay!”

“No, I mean, female salandit are really rare. You can wander in the grass for over an hour without finding one. There are a lot of male salandit, and only the females evolve.”

“Huh. Interesting.”

“Can I analyze it with my pokedex?” The girl asked.

“Sure, go ahead,” Keith held the salandit out to her.

The girl held her pokedex in front of the salandit, and the rotom in it spread out the pokedex’s panels and focused on it.

“Salandit. The toxic lizard pokemon. It burns its bodily fluids to create a poisonous gas. When its enemies become disoriented from inhaling the gas, it attacks them.”

“That doesn’t sound good,” Shiro said worriedly.

“Salandit won’t do that to us,” Keith reassured him. “We’re her family.”

Keith took out his regular pokedex. “Here’s what I have for Salazzle.” He opened his pokedex. “Its speed stats are crazy. It’s the fastest Alolan pokemon!”

The pokedex turned on and showed a picture of a large black lizard with a purple stomach, pink chest markings, and pink scales on the underside of its tail. “Salazzle. The toxic lizard pokemon. For some reason, only females have been found. It creates a reverse harem of male salandit that it lives with.” 

“Oooh, that sounds like fun!” Ethel laughed heartily and elbowed her husband lightly in the ribs. 

“Oh, Ethel,” he smiled.

“Oh, Henry.” She laughed again and held his hand.

The girl looked at Keith and grinned. “Sweet! Where can I find a salandit?”

“Wela Volcano Park,” her rotom answered.

“Oooh, that’s right down the road!”

“But you’ll more likely see a lot of male salandit,” Keith informed her. “There are very few females, and… Do you have a Firium Z crystal from Kiawe yet?”

“No.”

“Ok. If you see a salazzle out there, throw this poké toy at it.” Keith reached into his pocket and took out one of Allura’s old toys, a keychain with a fluffy fake fur puff that looked like a small tail. 

“Is that a rabbit’s foot keychain?”

“No, it’s called a fluffy tail poké toy. It’ll distract the salazzle so you can escape. It belongs to my talonflame, but you can have it. We have lots of them back home.”

“Thanks so much, Mr…?”

“Shirogane. Keith Shirogane.” 

“And…?” She looked at Shiro.

“Takashi Shirogane. Just call me Shiro.”

Her eyes brightened. “Awwwww! Are you married?”

They nodded.

“That’s so cute! I’m Nyma, nice to meet you!” She shook their hands and patted the baby salandit on the head. It licked her fingers.

Henry and Ethel offered their hands to shake too. “What a nice family you have,” Ethel shook Keith’s hand vigorously. “Take good care of your cowboy, and he’ll last a long time, just like mine.”

“ETHEL.” Henry blushed and tilted the brim of his hat down so only his bushy gray moustache was visible.

“I love you too, Henry.”

Shiro coughed awkwardly and smiled at the little salandit in his arms. “So… What should we name you?”

She looked up at Shiro and cocked her head quizzically. 

“Hmm… Keith, what should we name her?”

Keith smiled. “You found her, so you can name her.”

“Ok.” Shiro looked down at her. She looked back at him. “Um… Sarah?”

She flicked her tongue at him.

“No? How about… Sasha?”

She yawned widely and blinked.

“Hmm… Oh! How about Shay?”

She squeaked.

“Shay? Shay Shirogane?” Keith smiled at her.

She squeaked again and nuzzled Shiro’s chest.

“We gotta tell Hunk and Shay about this,” Keith laughed. 

“You named her after a real person?” Nyma asked.

“Yeah, our friend Hunk’s fiancé.”

“Awwww, so cute, I’m sure she’ll love it!” Nyma held out her rotom pokedex, and it spread out into poké finder mode for taking pictures. 

“So adorable,” her rotom agreed.

“Ok, pictures!” Ethel called out cheerfully. Henry got out his phone. “Everyone get in position and smile!”

Coran moved closer to Shiro from the left side of the bench, and Allura flapped her wings on Keith’s right to fluff up her feathers.

Shiro looked at Keith and held Shay out to him. “How about we both hold her?”  
“Sure!” Keith grinned and held Shay’s front claws while Shiro held her back claws and tail. The two flat spines on the back of her neck flexed again, and she made a grumbling noise like a kitten’s purr.

“Ok!” Henry stood next to Nyma. “Say Salandit! One, two three…”

“SALANDIT!” 

Nyma looked at her pokedex. “One more time!” she requested. “One, two, three…”

“SALANDIT!”

She snapped a bunch of pictures rapidly with the poké finder and scrolled through them on her pokedex. “How about this one?”

She walked up to them with Henry and Ethel, and Keith and Shiro looked at all the photos that they took. Shay curled her tail around Shiro’s body and retreated to the safety of his barn jacket, where she cuddled against his chest again. Allura hopped onto Keith’s shoulders, and Coran craned his neck over Shiro to see. 

“They all look great!” Shiro said.

“Yeah, I love them,” Keith agreed. “Thanks so much!”

“You’re very welcome,” Henry said. 

“How should we send them to you?” Nyma asked.

Shiro looked at Keith. “Pokedex and email addresses?”

“Sure!” Keith said. “Ok, here’s my contact info…”

Nyma typed Shiro’s and Keith’s information in her pokedex, and Henry and Ethel added their emails to their phones.

“This is so wonderful,” Ethel smiled. “People and pokemon, bringing each other together.”

“And I got to learn about a new pokemon, too!” Nyma jumped up and down excitedly. “Bye! I’m going to go catch a salandit!”

They all waved at her, and she ran off towards the megamart and Route 7, where Wela Volcano Park was at.

Shay nibbled at a red poké bean in Shiro’s fingers and yawned. 

“Awww, Shay’s getting sleepy.” Shiro rubbed the top of her head affectionately, and she closed her eyes and yawned again.

“More poké bean?”

She eyed it, gave it a lick, and clicked her jaws.

Shiro chucked. “Ok, later then.” He put it in an empty plastic baggie separate from the rest of the beans and stuffed it in his coat pocket. 

“Wow, you really did come prepared.” Keith smirked and squeezed his shoulder.

Shiro saw Ethel and Henry lift the blankets off the ground and head towards the garbage can at the corner of the park behind the bench.

“Oh, you don’t have to. We can clean it!”

“It’s not a problem,” said Henry. “We’ll dump the shell pieces by the garbage can, and a yungoos will clean it up for us.”

“Ugh, yeah, those things.” Keith looked at Allura. “Allura, can you go to the street sign and scare the yungoos away so they don’t bother us on the way home?”

Allura screeched and flew off past the pokemon center and towards the street sign at the end of Royal Avenue.

Keith also took the red and black blankets from Ethel and Henry while Shiro eased the sleepy Shay over his right shoulder so he could carry her home more easily. She was fascinated with his right arm and seemed to prefer it over his left arm, probably because of the different textures and how the light played across the silver surface of his once-missing forearm.

“You both remind us of our pokemon days,” Ethel said nostalgically. “We met on Melemele Island while we were on our own Island Challenge journeys.”

“We had to carry field guides back then to get information on the pokemon that we found,” Henry laughed. “You young people are so lucky!”

“Are your pokemon back home?” Keith asked.

“Yes, down in Heahea City,” Ethel said. “But we’re staying with a friend tonight, so we’ll head out in the morning.”

“What part of the city do you live in? I work for Game Freak as a video game developer.”

“Oh, good for you! We live above the boutique. Our daughter, Mary, runs it now. Stop by anytime, and we’ll treat you to tea and cookies. And poké beans for the pokemon.”  
“That’s very nice of you. We’ll stop by soon, thank you.” Shiro stroked Shay’s back. “Say bye bye, Shay!” 

She burrowed into Shiro’s coat.

“Awww, such a sleepy salandit,” Shiro cooed at her.

Coran whinnied.

“Ok, that’s our signal to go home,” Keith said. “Bye Ethel! Bye Henry!”

They said their goodbyes, and Ethel and Henry headed across the park and past the malasada shop to their friend’s place.

Shiro yawned and wrapped an arm around Keith’s shoulders playfully. “I’m getting sleepy myself.”

Keith squeezed him around the waist and looked across at Shay snoring with sleepy little growls on the other side of Shiro’s neck. “I feel…” He squeezed Shiro’s waist again and snuggled against Shiro’s left shoulder. “I feel so happy to be with you.”

Shiro leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic! I thought of it after I caught my first salandit in Pokemon Sun. Isn’t it the perfect pokemon for Sheith? Black, red, fiery, and fierce! 
> 
> If you would like to raise your own timid female salandit (an excellent nature for it because it specializes in speed and special attack), you'll need a female salandit (keep looking; they exist!), a timid male pokemon in the monster or dragon egg group (ex: salandit and cubone), and an everstone, which you can get from Ilima after you battle him a second time at his house in Hau'oli City. Give the everstone to the pokemon with a timid nature, and all of its offspring will be timid too. From personal experience, each egg has a 50% chance of being female, so breeding at the Paniola Nursery is a great way to get a strong female salandit. Good luck!
> 
> Also, you can follow me on tumblr [here](http://sabretoothed-moose-lion.tumblr.com/) if you’d like. Thanks!


End file.
